Baby Bare Chest
by Vani Jane
Summary: [ONESHOT] AC slight DM and KL. Dearka provokes Athrun's male ego and guess what else happens? It has something to do with chests... The summary sucks, but I'm not sure with the fic, please read and review!


**A/N: **Humor fic, it's set after Destiny. Though, it's still AU. Um… You'll get it when you read it. So, read! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it TT

"**Baby Bare Chest"**

Only a few months had passed since the conflict had ended. Peace was restored once more, the signing of yet another treaty was over and done. Our war veterans, namely: Shinn Asuka, Lunamaria Hawke and Meyrin Hawke were assigned by the new Chairwoman at ORB. Funny how after the war a woman always replaces on the head of ZAFT and PLANT. With the conflict gone and a strong alliance between ZAFT and ORB, Dearka Elsman called on for a two month leave for Earth.

His loyal and hot headed best friend and Commander, Yzak Joule, had stayed on PLANT. Letting his carefree best friend board the shuttle to Earth alone. He didn't even bother seeing him off! Yes, that was the kind of best friend relationship they had.

Dearka had met Shinn, Luna and Meyrin on the shuttle. They were headed to the same destination, ORB. But with different purposes. Dearka was gonna go there, after three years of avoiding, will talk and settle things with the woman who captured his carefree heart, Miriallia Haw. While Shinn, Luna and Meyrin were going there for military business.

On ORB, Athrun Zala had gotten back to his previous job—the job he so evilly (quoted from the authoress…) left for ZAFT—as the Princess of ORB's 24/7 bodyguard. He was back to being Mr. Alex Dino, the guy everyone else thought was perfectly harmless since he's always the quiet mouse on the corner of the room. They were dad wrong of course. But Athrun didn't mind their comments about him, it was just his job to be that way.

Princess Cagalli Yula Athha still headed ORB and hated dresses. But when the war was over, Miss Head Representative couldn't say no to her _friend_, Athrun, on giving him his previous job back—the job he so evilly left for ZAFT, this time quoted from Cagalli's subconscious mind. Her ties with ZAFT and PLANT were not really much of a problem now since Lacus Clyne is the Chairwoman. Heaven, Earth and Hell knew that that Lacus Clyne was a perfect peace-loving woman—how could peace NOT be attained?

Lacus Clyne, most commonly known now as the White Queen, was the Chairwoman of PLANTS and ZAFT. She was engaged to be married to Kira Yamato, the crybaby twin of the ORB Princess and her bodyguard, on the PLANT city Februarius Five in a few months. Being her innocently evil self, Lacus had wanted Shinn to work at ORB as one of those exchange soldiers—Lacus had thought of a better and friendly name for it, like they were in school! But instead of students, she made it soldiers; thus, exchange soldiers. As for Kira, he is still the crybaby but is living his life well in mansion full of servants that waited him the whole day for the whole week—that is, if he isn't busy protecting Lacus from any sort of danger like flies.

"…Be sure to welcome them, Cagalli" Lacus reminded for umpteenth time. Her sweet face was focused on the big screen in Cagalli's newly renovated office.

"Yes, Lacus" Cagalli replied to the question for the umpteenth time also. The two friends were always on a first name basis that sometimes on meetings, they forget to address each other properly. "Lacus, you have been reminding me for how many days and for many times that I've lost count. I will welcome them, don't worry. Besides, it's just a few er… Exchange soldiers." Still, Cagalli thought it was a weird name to call them, but Lacus insisted on it and even called a meeting for it to be called that!

"Alright, alright" Lacus sighed "I have sent you the list of the soldiers I'm sending. The Earth Alliance would send their soldiers in a few weeks."

Cagalli smiled, "This really is a great idea, Lacus."

"You think so?" Lacus asked uneasily.

"Of course, this way, the other soldiers would see that even if they are from ZAFT, ORB or EA or if they are Naturals or Coordinators, they aren't at all different."

"I hope it would be success…" Lacus sighed again "Since one of the soldiers I sent there to ORB is Shinn Asuka"

"**SHINN ASUKA!?**"

"Well, his records say he was born and raised in ORB… I was thinking that he might've missed ORB?" Lacus replied nervously as she saw on her screen the fuming Cagalli. "Um, o-oh! Look at the time, I have a brunch meeting with Kira. I'll talk to you later, future-sister-in-law!"

Then the screen went blank as Cagalli let out a squeal of frustration. She got up from her seat and started to pace around her room in circles. "Why him? Of all people why that little brat?! She could have even sent me a war-shock bloodthirsty coordinator from hell rather then Shinn Asuka! Even the name gets my temper rising!"

"You know, it's not good to talk to yourself" Cagalli's head turned and saw Athrun closing the door behind him with a smirk playing on his lips. "They say it's one of the stages to insanity"

"It's not as if you don't do it, Mister Sane" Cagalli replied stubbornly and continued her pacing.

"Alright, you win. But, why are you pacing? And what name gets your fiery temper rising?"

"Shinn Asuka! That name gets my blood boiling!"

Athrun sighed, even if the war was over and Cagalli and Shinn have made a treaty of their own, their bickering hadn't stopped. And their previous bickering battle, Shinn won which of course, makes Cagalli the loser. "I should've known! But Cagalli, he'll only be here for a few months."

"A few months, a few seconds, still the same. I know he would rub it on my face!"

"Rub or not rub, it's still the same" He copied her in a teasing voice "He would be here. And the shuttle would arrive in half an hour. We should get going."

Athrun went over to Cagalli and wrapped his arms around her. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn't kiss her. Due to the small deal they agreed on—no kissing unless in the Athha manor or in any private residence of very well acquainted friends (ex. Lacus, Dearka, Yzak, Murrue). And the office was no way private, there were cameras around the whole room which Kisaka monitors. Athrun would be dead meat by Kisaka if ever he pulled a stunt like that.

"If you don't want me to kiss you so that you would calm down, I suggest, you prepare to leave" Athrun threatened in a joking manner.

"Kisaka would kill you if you do" Cagalli told him.

"Ah, yes… But we agreed on kissing, right?" Athrun smirked. "We didn't agree anything on… _Those_ sessions" He winked at her making her blush, indicating that she knew what he meant.

"Pervert!" Cagalli pushed him off her and got her coat. "I'll have to make a new contract!"

"Oh, that hurts, Princess" Athrun joked, pretending to be hurt.

"Whatever, Mr. Pervert. Let's just go"

"How many are Lacus sending?" Cagalli asked. She hadn't bothered on reading the script since she thought she wouldn't know anyone of the soldiers.

"Three" Athrun replied as he opened the door of the limo and stepped out.

"Three?" Cagalli raised her eyebrow as she stepped out of the limo.

Athrun closed the door and walked beside Cagalli to the entrance of the port "Yes, only three. And three you and I know so well. They are from the Minerva."

"Ah" Was the only thing that came out from the blonde's mouth as she nodded slightly. "Minerva"

"Shinn, Luna and Meyrin"

"Ah"

"Cagalli, are you ok?"

"Ah—wha?" Cagalli faced Athrun with a raised eyebrow "Meyrin?"

Athrun sighed, he had ALMOST forgotten how possessive his princess was—look who's talking on the possessive! "Yes, Cagalli, Meyrin Hawke."

"Hmm… I see" Cagalli hissed, but didn't intend to hiss.

Athrun placed an arm around her shoulders, knowing fully well no one was in the room to see them yet. "I don't want that green-eyed monster out of you popping out from it's cage. Understood? I love you, remember that"

Cagalli blushed. "This advice comes from the person who almost shot one of the newly elected Representatives"

Athrun gasped, he thought she didn't know! Wait, how could she have known! He **eradicated **every single newspaper and news studio that featured that incident! Now, tell me, is he harmless?

"Bet you thought I didn't know, huh?" Cagalli laughed at her flustered Athrun. Possessive.

Then she saw the shuttle make it's landing and walked to it with Athrun trailing behind her, still wondering how she found out! By the time Athrun and Cagalli got close enough, the shuttle doors opened the passengers exited. That was when Cagalli met the three soldiers face-to-face once again. The three pilots saluted at her, but Shinn was the only one wearing a smirk. Oh yeah, this kid didn't know the difference between work and private time.

"No need to be formal" Cagalli said kindly. "It's just me and Athrun er… Alex"

"It's great seeing you again, Miss Athha" Luna smiled "And you too, C—um… Mister Dino"

Meyrin only grinned while Shinn continued to smirk.

Cagalli then glared at Shinn "And wipe that smirk off your face, Asuka!"

Shinn only snickered "Haha! You're just being a sore loser, that's all!"

"Why I ought—" Cagalli was about to lunge and tackle—possibly murder—Shinn when someone tanned and blonde ran past the three soldiers and embraced Cagalli.

"Cagalli! It's so great to see Yzak's bicker-partner again!" Dearka Elsman grinned as Athrun glared daggers at the former Buster pilot. He was latching himself on HIS Cagalli—possessive. "Listen, I'll be staying for two months so can I spend my days in your mansion? Oh, please, oh, please, oh, please, oh, pretty please with chocolate covered ice-cream and three dozen strawberries on top?"

"Unlatch yourself this instant, _buster_" Athrun growled angrily. "Or I will be forced to attempt murder"

"Hey! It's Yzak's girly rival!" Dearka joked and clamped his arms around Athrun on a bear hug "Wow! You should stop growing your hair! You look like a girl! I mean, a little lipstick and some blush ons, you'd look like a girl!"

The three exchange soldiers laughed and even Cagalli laughed. While a vein popped on Athrun. Finally, Dearka unlatched himself from Athrun and smirked. "You three can carry my bags now"

"WHAT!" The three soldiers stopped laughing and gaped at Dearka.

"I am Lieutenant now" Dearka said proudly "And you are just low ranking soldiers under me, you take my bags. Oh, and easy on the red one. My precious treasures are in there"

"They made you Lieutenant!" Meyrin accidentally gasped. "I mean, that's good to hear!"

"Honestly, who made you Lieutenant!" Shinn asked.

"No sane person in the world would make you lieutenant!" Athrun added.

"Lacus did! Bleach!" Dearka stuck his tongue out at them.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kira was munching on a slice of apple pie as he entered the living room. He saw a small letter on the table and without reading it, he signed it using Lacus' signatures. Bad Kira!_

_It was only three days later when Lacus had been given an invitation to a party for and by Dearka._

"_Hmm… I wonder what he planned this time?" Lacus asked herself as she flipped the invitation open. She read it and her eyes bulged out of its sockets "DEARKA WAS PROMOTED TO LIEUTENANT! HOW!!! MY GOSH! I'M TOAST! WHO ON EARTH WOULD APPROVE OF SUCH INSANITY!!!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

Three days later, Athrun was showing Shinn, Luna and Meyrin around the facility since Cagalli was busy with paperwork. During their lunch break, Dearka graced them with his unwanted presence.

"My God, the idiot is here!" Athrun groaned "I can't stand seeing him anymore!"

"Why?" Meyrin asked curiously, her whole crush on Athrun gone and she only looks up to him as a brother. "What'd he do"

"He hogs the TV" Athrun replied "He watches without any sort of clothing on, not bothering to cover his private areas"

"My God!" Luna and Meyrin gasped "That's EWW!!!"

"What's so eww?" Dearka asked as he sat beside his best bud's rival.

"Nothing" They all replied.

"Okay, then" Dearka shrugged his shoulders. "I don't get it," He said as he faced Athrun "It's freaking hot and you decide to wear a stinking jacket and a long-sleeved shirt underneath. Are you crazy?"

"Wha?" Athrun gaped. Was it really that hot?

"What do you mean hot?" Shinn asked "There's practically air-condition everywhere! It's freakin' cold as it is!"

"May be you jerked yourself too much" Slipped out from Athrun's lips making the guys with him blush.

"You are disgusting, Dearka!" Luna told him. For the past few days, the guys have been getting close and were on a first name basis.

"Please, not as if Shinn doesn't jerk off once in a while" Dearka rolled his eyes making Luna glare at Shinn. "Anyway, what's up with wearing that long-sleeved thing anyway? Everyday I see you wear the same stupid thing! You look like those MIB's and all, it's stupid"

"Excuse me!" Athrun said, feeling insulted about Dearka's comments about his fashion sense.

"I mean, would it kill for you to wear just the jacket?" Dearka continued.

"WHAT!" The four other teens exclaimed making heads turn.

"Are telling me to go do my job bare-chest?" Athrun gasped as if he saw Dearka and Yzak making out.

"Hey, look at it this way, Cagalli won't go bored in her meetings" Dearka answered, unaffected by the glares his friends were giving him "I hear her complaining every night about those old chutes. Showing your chest in a meeting would definitely make Cagalli stop whining!"

"Yeah, because she'll fire me!" Athrun argued back and bonked Dearka on the head "You are too perverted to be Yzak's buddy! That man doesn't even know that difference between condom and condo!"

"Really? He doesn't!" Shinn gasped.

"And I'm just a green rank!" Meyrin added.

"That's… Weird" Luna said, a lost for words about her Commander's um… Knowledge.

"You mean, Commander Joule isn't at all perverted?" Meyrin asked then pointed with disgust at Dearka "And he's his buddy—who is a major pervert?"

"Hard to believe" Athrun sighed "But they are"

"Ha! Look who's talking!" Dearka pointed his finger at Athrun "You practically hate piano music and you're all buddy-buddy with Nicol!"

"Speak not a word of the dead" Athrun said, using it as an excuse.

"Well… Fine!" Dearka huffed and crossed his arms on his chest. Then he smirked "Oh, just admit it—you've got a baby chest"

"What!" Athrun's male ego was stabbed perfectly. "Baby chest? Excuse me, Elsman! But I don't have a baby chest!"

"Prove it" Dearka smirked "Don't wear a shirt and just your jacket. Tomorrow"

"Deal!" Athrun agreed without thinking "We'll see who's got baby chest!"

"Are you sure that's alright?" Luna asked.

"I've seen the schedules, Cagalli has a meeting tomorrow." Meyrin added.

"Don't worry, Cagalli will love to ogle at Athrun" Shinn snickered "He'll bring the life to the meeting!"

The following day, Cagalli got down from her room and to the kitchen to grab a VERY quick breakfast. When she was drinking the last contents of her juice, Athrun entered the room in just his pants and jacket making Cagalli spit her juice out.

"Cagalli, are you alright?!" Athrun gasped in worry as he went beside her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok" Cagalli replied and tried not to face him since her face was as red as the blood trickling down her nose. Wait! Blood was trickling down her nose!

"Oh my God! Cagalli, you've got a nosebleed!" Athrun gasped as he reached for the tissue on the table and gave it to Cagalli.

When they arrived at the facility, Luna, Shinn and Meyrin were there to see Cagalli and Athrun step out of the car. And for some strange reason, Dearka was also there. When Athrun faced them, their jaws dropped to lower than hell.

"I thought he didn't mean it!" Dearka laughed "My God! He did! I better send this to the guys back home!"

Dearka got his digital camera and took pictures of Athrun walking behind a flustered Cagalli bare-chested. It was priceless!

"Athrun, I thought… I thought you, you…" Shinn was wide eyed, he never thought that the top gun of ZAFT would be so dumb to fall for a trick like that!

"I never knew Athrun was that… um…" Meyrin whispered to Luna, trying to find the word that wouldn't insult him.

"Loyal to his word?" Luna finished and Meyrin nodded as they looked at the red-faced Cagalli and the shirtless Athrun Zala.

When they entered the meeting room, many heads were turned and many jaws were dropped. As they saw _Alex_ step in the room after Cagalli, bare-chested. There were a handful of new representatives that were not much older than Athrun and Cagalli who were females, and they were blushing lunatics like Cagalli.

Even on the screen, Lacus' eyes were wide as saucers and the PLANT supreme council. Yzak was now a council member and he saw what his rival was wearing, his had to fight off an uncivilized laugh that would've shamed him! Kira was also present since he was Lacus' bodyguard and was also fighting off a laugh, his best friend was literally under dressed!

There were also many ZAFT/PLANT councilmen and women who knew who Athrun Zala was—hell, they were all Clyne supporters! Lacus had trusted them to keep it a secret, which they did. And which they had hoped to not have known because they were stifling a laugh. Even Ezalia Joule, Tad Elsman, Yuri Amalfi and Shiho's loving mother (I have no idea what her name is) were about to laugh!

"_Why did I ever push myself to doing this?_" Athrun asked himself mentally as he felt the stares from everyone.

Lacus cleared her throat "Ehem, shall we start the meeting, Cagalli—I mean, Miss Athha?"

"Yes, we shall" Cagalli replied with a flustered face.

"Um, yes" Yzak spoke and faced the screen. He tried looking at Cagalli but his eyes drifted to the man standing so closely beside Cagalli. "Um… Uh…"

"What is it, Councilman Joule?" Cagalli asked, desperate to get her mind off the coordinator behind her.

"Um… Uh…" Yzak's mouth went wide and was about to laugh, but his let his hand fly to his mouth to stop. He cleared his throat "Um, Representative Athha, about the um, exchange soldiers…"

"Athrun!!!" The little pink haro known as Mr. Pink exclaimed and laughed mechanically.

"AHAHAHA!!!" Yzak cracked and started laughing like an idiot. The other councilmen and Kira laughed along with him, clutching their stomachs and pounding their fists as tars trickled down their faces due to laughter.

Even the ORB Representatives began to laugh and clutch their stomachs and crying. Cagalli knew it was really funny, I mean, who would do that! No sane person would! She chuckled, then the chuckle turned to a laugh, soon to a crazy laugh joining everyone else. Athrun was a bit happy that there was one person not laughing for it seemed the world was, Lacus Clyne was being sympathetic to her friend. Athrun could see it in her face—but he spoke/thought so soon when Lacus rolled off her almighty chair and laughed like the rest.

"Oh God…" Athrun murmured to himself as the other bodyguards both in PLANT and in the room were laughing.

Outside the meeting room and in the security room, Dearka sat on the seat in front of the numerous mini screen that featured the whole building. Kisaka was rolling on th floor laughing like the Representatives at Athrun. Dearka was laughing madly and pounding his fists on whatever he could pound on.

_Click!_

It was so faint that not Dearka or Kisaka could hear it. But a little faint click had ruined Athrun's pride and dignity, for that little click was the little click that made the security camera from the meting room play the clip on all channels within ORB.

Soon, the whole of ORB were laughing. Yes, they knew about the famed bodyguard of the Princess. He was famed for being the longest bodyguard—aside from Kisaka—to serve th Princess and the most protective one. His name was known through the whole of ORB, especially to the men who were injured because they were _looking _at th Representative.

Now, all of them laughed, clutching their stomachs and pounding their fists as they saw Athrun Zala aka Alex Dino being focused on all the screens in ORB.

"Oh my God!" Caridad Yamato gasped as she saw Athrun on TV.

The children quickly surrounded her.

"Look! Look! It's Mister Athrun—I mean, Alex! He's on TV!!!" One of the boys laughed "What's he doing without a shirt!"

The whole orphanage laughed rolling on the ground—even Reverend Malchio—at the sight before them. Athrun Zala on TV, embarrassing himself.

"Is that ATHRUN!!!" Andrew Waltfeld laughed at wide screen TV in his café—hi-tech café. "Murrue! Mu! Everybody, you've got to see Zala on TV!"

Murrue and Mu came out from the kitchen and so did the other staff from the Archangel since they ran the biggest cafe in ORB.

"What are you—Oh my GOD!!!" Murrue gasped, her eyes widened and she fell on the floor laughing beside everyone else.

"Another day of searching for news" Mir sighed as she stepped out of a small bakery. She suddenly heard laughter from all around, she looked around then saw many people on the floor laughing. "What the?"

"Mir!" Sai called "Mir! You've got! Oh my! Look! Look!" He pointed at the biggest screen in ORB.

Mir looked, curious to see why everyone was laughing. "Wha—My gosh!" Mir dropped her bag of pastries and began to laugh "My GOSH!!! Did he fracture his head or something! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"AHAHAHAHA!!!" Shinn laughed as he rolled on the floor "MY GOD!!! LOOK AT HIM!!! AHAHAHA!!!"

Luna and Meyrin were laughing as well as blushing. They were rolling on the floor like everyone else in the city.

"THAT DEARKA'S A GENIUS!!!" Shinn yelled.

Dearka kept pounding and pounding until—

_**Click! Click!**_

A pair of very loud clicks buzzed.

"What! What was that?!" Dearka gasped, his laughing stopped.

"Oh my!" Kisaka gasped as he stared at the button Dearka had pressed "It's featured internationally!"

"You mean…"

"Yes! On PLANT and every where on Earth!"

Dearka and Kisaka stared at each other for one moment then were rolling on the floor laughing.

Shiho was surfing on the channels when Athrun Zala appeared on her screen. The hand that was carrying chips to her mouth stopped midway and fell, then her jaw dropped and laughter erupted.

"Shiho, what's going—" Mr. Hahnenfuss asked but then saw the famed Athrun Zala on th screen shirtless on a VERY important meeting and started laughing as well.

THE NEXT UH… WORLD/LIFE…

"Oh fuck!" Miguel and Rusty laughed as the rolled on the clouds laughing at Athrun.

"He's so stupid!" Nicol laughed as well.

"Serves him right for killing me!" Tolle laughed and rolled as well.

"How did I ever fall for him!" Mia laughed "He is so stupid!!!"

"Serves him right for taking Cagalli!!!" Ahmed and Yuuna laughed.

"And I thought he was smart!" Gilbert laughed.

"I thought he was the best! I guess not!" Rau laughed.

"I thought he was a coordinator!" Lenore and Patrick laughed.

Everyone who had died and knew Athrun Zala, laughed. And many were going to die due to lack of oxygen because of laughing so hard at Athrun Zala. Athrun Zala, man who survived two wars and caused so many deaths internationally because of showing his chest. Cool, huh?

Ten hours later at the Athha manor…

"Cagalli, would you please stop?" Athrun asked for the umpteenth time. Cagalli still hadn't stopped laughing at him—no one still stopped laughing at him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just… Oh Athrun!" Cagalli laughed as she climbed fell to the floor. A few minutes later, the princess stopped.

"Thank you!"

Cagalli grinned and went in the living room "Why'd you do that?"

"Huh? Oh, male ego kicked in" Athrun answered truthfully "Sorry that the meeting didn't go as planned or that it didn't start"

"It's alright" Cagalli said and pecked him on the lips "Besides, I'm possessive, right? You just helped me one way or another"

"Really now?" Athrun smirked as he wrapped his arms around Cagalli "I wanna ask something… Why were you red the entire day?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Cagalli replied and the couple were about to kiss but Dearka burst in the doors laughing.

"You have got to see what's in channel 2!" He informed as he ran to the living room.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not as funny as Athrun!" Cagalli giggled as she followed Dearka.

"Thank God that only a few people saw" Athrun sighed and followed Cagalli and Dearka in the living room.

The TV was on and it was on the news. Miriallia was the newscaster…

"It's Mir, so what?" Cagalli asked "We see her on TV lots of times!"

"Shh! Shh! Listen!" Dearka said and maxed the volume. "It's a special today, this episode of the news is featured internationally because of the GREATEST news of all!!!"

"…_And today, we got the weirdest and I must say most hilarious clip of the year—or may be century—showing in the whole of ORB!_" Mir said with a stifled laugh and her face was replaced by the clip of Athrun a few hours ago. "_This man is known as the bodyguard of Representative Athha. He is Alex Dino, and my, oh my, he certainly is UNDER DRESSED for such an occasion! I mean that literally! Oh, wait! I bring more news! It's from…_" Mir's voice fell "_Dearka Elsman, whoever this person is he sure gave me news! Mr. Elsman had just said that not only was this clip featured in the whole of ORB, but internationally! Yes! That's right, folks! It was featured in PLANT and in Earth! I bet we still can't stop laughing!_"

"Oh my GOD!" Cagalli laughed "Internationally! AHAHAHA!!!"

"Oh shit…" Athrun paled.

"_Oh, there's more from the anonymous Dearka Elsman! He claims to have a copy of the clip and had distributed it to the cd stores! He also has sent more copies of the cd's to PLANT! And the cd's would be shipped worldwide for public entertainment!!! This is—This is—AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Dearka, you out did yourself!!! For that—AHAHAH!!! I-I agree!!! AHAHAHA!!! I'll-I'll AHAHAHA!!! Be your girlfriend!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!_"

"YES!!!" Dearka punched the air "Mir's my girlfriend! And she announced it to the world! YES!!!"

"My gosh… Public entertainment?" Cagalli laughed, crying on the floor.

"I repeat myself, oh shit…" Athrun paled some more and fainted.

"_Oh, wait! There's more!!! Dearka says… Well, at last he ain't got a baby chest!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_"

And with that, a new wave of laughter erupted. The whole universe was laughing at Athrun Zala now. Yes, he lost all pride and dignity but he gained more fan girls because of his chest.

Three cruel days later, when the laughter had died down by one percent…

"…I bet you've got a shrimp dick" Dearka told Athrun during lunch with Luna, Meyrin and Shinn.

"I don't!" Athrun pouted.

"Prove it" Dearka mocked. "Don't wear any pants or at all tomorrow"

"Deal!" Athrun's male ego was just something to laugh at…

Luna, Meyrin and Shinn burst out laughing. Oh, boy, when will he learn his lesson?

**THE END**

**A/N: **So, whatcha think? Was it funny? Please, please review! And read my other fic, _**Love IS Stupid**_, too!

_I originally planned it to be AxCxM but I ended up with Baby Bare Chest… Sigh… I hope it's good! And I realized after finishing the fic that there's practically no use of Shinn, Luna and Meyrin coming as exchange soldiers, but I'm too tired to edit… Anyways, I might just use that exchange soldier thing on another fic again._

Please also read and review my other fics: _**Backfire!**_, _**Deadly Love**_, _**Don't Leave Me Alone**_, _**Falling**_, _**I Love You**_, _**Jokes and Harmony**_, _**Lies in Love**_, _**Loved**_, _**Maybe**_, _**Moodulator**_, _**Mother's Rivals**_, _**Mushrooms**_, _**Mushrooms Strike Back!**_, _**Never Follow These Two Couples**_, _**Only**____**Friends**_, _**Sick Day**_, _**Snowflake**_, _**The Truth**_, _**Valentine**_, _**Vampires**_, _**Waiting**_ and _**Zala's Witch**_.


End file.
